


Skating

by lornrocks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Winter, iceskating, shoreleave, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew go ice skating and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

The planet the crew had beamed down to for shore leave was known for its unusual winter climate, in which snow and ice were able to form but it wasn't particularly cold outside. This was certainly beneficial to Spock, who couldn't especially tolerate the cold.

Jim gets the brilliant idea to go ice skating, and of course Spock's amazing and graceful, despite having never done it before.

Jim looks over his shoulder at Bones, who's standing outside the walls of the rink.

"Aren't you going to skate with us?" he asks.

Bones snorts.

"Yeah right. I'd love to just fall down and hit my head. Go right ahead, Jim."

The Captain shrugs and skates forward to join Spock, who is doing a figure eight. Chekov and Sulu enter the rink, laughing as they accidentally bump into each other.

"You know," Chekov says, "Ice skating was inwented in Russia."

Sulu pushes him playfully.

"Not everything was invented in Russia, Pavel."

"But this was!" Pavel persists, looking red from the effort.

They all skate for a while, except Scotty, who says he swore off ice a long time ago (after being stranded on Delta Vega for so long), and Bones, who decides he wants nothing to do with the whole affair.

"Hey Sulu!" Kirk shouts, skating up next to the pilot. "I bet I can beat you in a race around the rink four times."

Sulu laughs. "With all due respect sir, you're going to lose."

Jim's eyes sparkle with amusement. "Just watch me!" he taunts, and the two take off, with Chekov standing in the middle, judging.

"What do you want to bet this is going to end badly?" Uhura asks, looking over at McCoy.

McCoy takes a swig from his trusty flask.

"I'm not betting anything, I KNOW this is going to end badly."

Sure enough, as soon as he says this, there's a loud crash to be heard and Sulu and Kirk are in a pile on the ice, with Chekov and Spock racing over to make sure the other two are okay.

"Dammit," Bones sighs, and Uhura tries to repress a giggle.

One black eye, one concussion, a broken wrist and a some broken teeth later, Sulu and Kirk are sitting around getting lectured by Dr. McCoy about "proper etiquette" or something, but both of them are too drugged up to care.

Chekov takes Sulu to the room they're sharing so that he can get some sleep. Jim, unfortunately, gets more lecturing from Bones, and some well-placed angry hypos for good measure.

Finally, Bones gives up and Spock tries to help his Captain limp back to his room. Jim's so drugged that Spock practically has to carry him. When he finally gets the other man into his bed, he turns to leave, but Jim grabs his shirt.

"Stay with me?" he asks, bruised eyes closed.

The Vulcan thinks for a moment before whispering softly, "Of course, Jim."

He slides into bed next to Jim and tries not to touch his bruised ribs.

Spock thinks that the other man is falling asleep, and is about to fall asleep himself, when Jim says, very quietly, "Tomorrow we should go sledding."

Some people never learn, Spock decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
